a Mission to Teiko
by AnimeLuver1492
Summary: Wendy, Romeo, Shiro, and Laxus are sent on a job to another world called Earth. The mission, attend Teiko, learn the cause of the strange occurences, and fix it. What will happen while they are there? Will the Generation of Miracles find out? I don't own Fairy Tail or Kuroko no Baskue. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I am kinda having a writter's block for my other two stories, and I also have too many ideas to remember, so I will be writting this. I will use Shiro in this fanfiction. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy! This is after the Grand Magic Games, but before anything else. There will be some really light RoWen and Shiro and Laxus will have a more brother and sister relationship.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

It was a normal day in the guild.

... well... as normal as it can possibly get. Natsu and Gray were fighting in the center of the guild over some trivial matter, Erza was eating her strawberry cake in bliss, Lucy was talking with Mira, Levy was reading, Gajeel was munching on some iron in a corner, Romeo was chatting with Shiro and Wendy while helping to fix something broken from a previous guild fight, Juvia was stalking Gray from behind the request board, Cana was drinking, and everyone else was either out on a job or relaxing happily and talking with eachother.

"OI FLAME BRAIN! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT FIRE!" yelled a very pissed Gray.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME EXHOBITIONIST!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WEAR YOUR CLOTHES ANYWAY!" retorted an equally pissed Natsu.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T NEED THEM!" retorted Gray.

Many more names were called and it eventually became a fistfight. Soon other members were drawn into the fight, and it became a fullout guildfight.

At one point in the fight, two beams of magic went flying out of the enormous dust cloud. One of them crashed into the table Shiro was working on with Wendy, and if anyone knew Shiro, they would say she doesn't like when she is interrupted. The other beam of magic picked an even worse place to land. A certain redhead's strawberry cake had been destroyed. Shiro and Erza calmy stood up and walked to the guild fight. Their eyes held a murderous look, and their aura radiated killing intent.

When they reached the enormous dust cloud, they reached in, pulled out the person that destroyed their cake/table. Shiro pulled out Gajeel and Erza pulled out Natsu, both males looked scared for their lives. Shiro battered Gajeel until he was unrecognizable under all the bruises and also unconcious and frozen in dry ice... good thing the Fairy Tail members had Wendy and Porlyusica . Erza knocked Natsu out and threw him out the guild doors. He landed in a wagon full of raw fish. It was amazing that he didn't throw up from that.

After that happened, the fight broke up in fear of ending up like the two unlucky dragon slayers; knocked out and frozen.

The day continued like it usually does for a while when Makarov came out of his office and yelled, "Shiro, Wendy, Romeo, and Laxus come to my office! I have a special job request for you four."

The four mages made their way into the office, and Makarov began explaining their mission that would take them to another world known as Earth.

(Timeskip to after the briefing)

"Okay Gramps." Laxus started, "You want us to go to another world that is like Edolas, but it is different beause the people know nothing about magic as it flat out doesn't exist there. You want Shiro, Wendy, and Romeo to act as new students at a middle school called Teiko and me to be their legal guardian. All of this because some strange phenomenons have begun to take place and you want us to check it out... okay."

"Master, do you have any information on what exactly these strange phenomenons are?" Shiro asked.

Makarov answered, "First, the weather patterns have become bizzare. In one place, it is supposed to be snowing, but instead there is 90 degree weather. In a place usually ridden by droughts, there is rain and flooding or snow and tempuratures below zero. At the moment, where you are going is around 95 degrees and rainy almost every other day. Usually it is a little chilly at this time of year, so Shiro, I would probably bring lots of light clothes since you would probably die of heatstroke if you didn't. You are an Ice and Light dragon slayer. NOT A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER! I give the same clothing warning to the three of you."

All the called mages nodded as he continued, "Oh. and Romeo and Laxus. I would not wear clothing like that since it is considered wierd and innapropriate. I would go shopping beforehand with one of the girls." the boys physically gulped as Wendy and Shiro gave one of those smiles (you know, the ones that look a little too sweet and innocent for them to be truly reassuring) as he once again continued his explanation, "Second, there have been strange creatures from our world appearing in their world, though they don't know that yet. I wan't you to defeat them and also examine what may be going on with them."

"Last of all, I chose Teiko middle school because they have seven people you must befriend and keep safe. Their names are Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintaro, Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta, and Murasakibara Atsushi. They are a part of the basketball club at their school, and they are known as the Generation of Miracles. Why? They are a generation of very good players that only come once every ten years. They have a strong aura around them, and they will attract monsters more than others."

After that, he gave Romeo, Wendy, and Shiro the school uniform of the school they were going to attend. They were then dismissed and Wendy and Shiro went to pack their things. Afterward, they went shopping to buy the guys some slightly more normal clothes.

Wendy went with Romeo and they soon found a decent shop. It only took half an hour at most to get a good amount of clothes for the job request (I don't go to shopping very often, so I am unsure if that is a short amount of time, but bear with me, I am not a girly girl). They also looked normal. He was now wearing a red T-shirt with a thin, black, sleeveless hoodie over it. He had on slightly baggy jeans and red and white nike sneakers. He had more outfits that were similar in two bags. Wendy also bought some more casual clothes. She had on a light blue T-shirt with pale pink floral designs, purposely faded jean shorts, and white converse. When Romeo got home, Wendy helped him pack for the trip, and went home to add her new clothes into her suitcase.

Meanwhile with Laxus and Shiro, it took them a little longer to find a shop with Laxus' size, but thwy finally succeeded in finding a shop. It took roughly the same amount of time for them to finish shopping, and when they emerged, Laxus was wearing a white T-shirt with baggy jeans and black and yellow Jordans with more clothes in other bags. Shiro also modified her outfit into a simple white tanktop, faded jean shorts, and she kept her boots on. She also had a bag of clothes. She also then went to Laxus' home to help him pack and added her new articles of clothing to her own bag when she got back to Fairy Hills.

The next day, they returned to Makarov's office with Carla and Bunny tagging along, but Makarov told them that talking, flying cats wouldn't work in that world and that they would have to stay. He promised to let them talk via lacrima though so they wouldn't get lonely. He then muttered a teleportation spell and they were off.

 **And that's it! Don't forget to follow and all that stuff. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

The members of Fairy Tail landed on the foreign floor with a large _thump!_ It was a doggypile. Laxus was on the bottom, followed by Shiro, who was crushed by Romeo, who got landed on by Wendy.

When they finally managed to breath/remember they were crushing someone under them, they got up with little difficulty. Then they realized they were in an office with a guy looking at them wierdly. He then asked, "Are you those Fairy Tail people that my friend Makarov sent?"

The group of four answered with a nod all putting on different expressions. Laxus looked bored but alert at the same time, Shiro removed all emotion from her face, Wendy put on the most serious face she could without being considered funny, and Romeo's face showed a serious expression with a fiery look in his eyes. The man seemed to relax a little. He introduced himself as the principal of Teiko Middle School and the one that asked for help. He then told them little more about what they will be doing. The three 'students' will each keep an eye on two members of the Generation of Miracles and one of them will have the manager as well. After a quick introduction and assesment of their abilities and personality, he assigned them as follows

Shiro will watch Akashi and Murasakibara, Romeo will keep an eye out for Miorima and Aomine, and Wendy will look out for Kuroko, Momoi, and Kise. Laxus' job was to scout the city while they were in school, and while they were out of school, he would rest. He then explained that all students were required to enter a club, so Shiro,Wendy, and Romeo all joined a hand-to-hand combat club to keep in shape.

They got all the forms filled out then and then when they were done, Laxus left the office as a lightning blot, the principal sent all the members of the Generation of Miracles to give the three a tour of the school. They split up with the two Miracles assigned to the fairies going into their respective groups. Since they were in the same classes, Wendy and Romeo's groups went together for the first part and then split up since they had a similar schedule. Then all three would join together to see the club.

 **With Shiro, Akashi, and Murasakibara**

Akashi, Shiro, and Murasakibara were walking in a comfortable silence with the two students only talking when they needed to explain the classrooms she would need to find. Then at the end of the tour, they finally talked in a way that could actually resemble a conversation. Akashi being the gentleman he was decided it would be easier on the petite girl with pigtails next to him if she knew where her club room was.

"Do you know what club you are planning to enter Shiro?" he asked making sure he used her first name. Soon after the tour began, he learned that the three new students didn't lke being called by their last name, so he noted it in his mind and made sure he knew their first names over the last name.

In answer to his question, Shiro nodded and stated without much emotion at all, "Hand-to-hand combat Club."

"You fight?" asked a surprised Murasakibara who had pulled a bag of chips from who-knows-where. Her only answer was a nod.

"In that case," Akashi responded, "They should be practicing around now at the entrance. You could get your test in as well before our practice ends."

He got a nod showing she understood, and then they headed to the entrance. Meeting up with eachother to go see the combat club.

When they reached it not even a minute later, there was a guy fighting one of the older people. He was a brunet with blue eyes and muscular, and Akashi had to admit that he was doing pretty well, but when he looked to his right, he was surprised to find that Shiro didn't look the least bit impressed.

She saw the look and answered in that same monotone she had been speaking in since the start of the tour, "I have seen and fought way worse."

One of the guys in the club gasped since he heard Shiro's remark. The news traveled quickly, and even the two guys fighting stopped and they looked angry. The younger on walked up to Shiro and said, "Hey you. What's the big idea? I'm the best fighter in this whole club, and you are telling me that I'm worse that you? You've got some nerve for someone so ti-" he caught himself before he said the last word because he had finally noticed that Shiro was now letting of a dangerous aura, and that her eyes were no longer dull and bored, but fierce and murderous. If looks could kill, that brunnet would have died many times over by now. "Shut up." she said in a voice so quiet that the people nex to her had to strain to hear.

The brunnet tried to punch Shiro in the face , but the captain stopped him before he actually hit.

"If ya wanna fight her, ya request a duel. Got that? Good." he said not even waiting for an answer before he turned to Shiro, "Allright. Ta enter this club, ya need to earn my respect as captain, so I'll be the one figting ya. Got that?"

Shiro nodded and asked, "Any restrictions?"

"Puches and kicks are the only thing allowed in any duel whether it is here or against another team. Fight ends when one of us goes unconsious or when someone admits defeat."

She nodded to show she understood and then went to stand across from him. She sized him up. He had a lot of muscle and definitely tall. _Guess I'll just have to end it quickly._ Shiro thought as she got ready and the fight started.

He dashed at her and tried to get a punch in, but Shiro saw it coming and did a backhandspring to avoid it and she kicked himin the gut. It sent him flying a few meters into the air. When he landed, a small crater appeared in the ground, and the captain was unconcious.

Shiro was just looking at the crater looking sheepish and rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, maybe I should've used five percent instead of ten..." she said.

 _SHE WASN'T EVEN GOING AT FULL STRENGTH!?_ went through every person's head at that.

 **with Romeo, Midorima, and Aomine...**

Romeo and Wendy were having a nice chat while the miracles showed them around the school. Midorima was the one leading the tour. He showed Romeo and Wendy the classrooms they will need to know and gave a quick explanation of the class and teacher. Then they would move to another class and repeat.

Meanwhile Aomine was next to Romeo giving his personal oppinions of the classes and teachers. Wendy and her group were with them for most of the time until they split up in the middle of the tour.

Overall, it was much more social than Shiro's tour.

From conversation during the tour, the two miracles learned that the boy and girl prefer to be refferred to by his first names, and the other one prefers it, too. They also learned that he is joining the combat club like the other two, so since they were done with the tour, they showed them to the entrance.

The groups met up, and Shiro got a very short fight in. It was Romeo's turn next. Since the Captain was out of commission, Romeo fought the brunnet that had been boasting. As he walked past Shiro, she told him, "Finish him off as quickly as possible."

He did just that. When the guy came in for a punch, Romeo mimicked him, faked, and gave him a chop on the neck. It was as fast as Shiro's fight. Finished in one move, and they doubted that he was at full strength. After all, a girl a little less than a head shorter than him might as well have destroyed the captain.

 **with Wendy and her trio...**

Wendy was following her new friends that she had easily bonded with since she just has that effect on people. When they seperated from Romeo, they continued their little tour and then asked what club Wendy was joining.

"I'm signing up for the combat club." she said.

At that, they led her to the entrance where the club would take place. They met up with the other two right before the front door, and then they went out together. Wendy was talking to her friends until the brunnet called Shiro short. The other two visibly paled. Shiro's and Romeo's fights were all over quickly. Now it was Wendy's turn. She was fighting the next challenger.

The man was all fat and no muscle. She made sure to prove that with nible dodges that tired him out easily. Then she finished him off with an uppercut.

The whole crowd went silent. Three kids that could barely pass for first years had just beaten the three best men in the club with little difficulty. It was impressive. All the toughest men in the club happened to be third years, and now these tiny first years come along and completely anihilate them. It was certainly entertaining though.

 **With Laxus**

I was doing my scouting. It was pretty boring. It seemed whatever was going on with these creatures has gone on hold for now, so instead I was sitting inside a cafe relaxing from the rediculous rain and doing my best to dry off before I had to pick the three up. I was glad I made sure to bring an umbrella when Gramps told us the weather.

It had been fifteen minutes and I was mostly dry. I looked at the time, and I decided it would be a good time to leave.

I stood up, thanked the waitress and paid. Then I left into the awful rain.

The walk was pretty quick, and before I knew it, I was at the front gates of the school waiting for the three midgets. I didn't wait very long because as soon as I entered, I saw them coming out with who I guessed were the Generation of Miracles.

They consisted of a pale blue haired kid with little to no presence at all, a blonde kid with piercings and a stupid grin on his face, a girl with pink hair, who was talking to a tall tan kid with dark blue hair, a really tall purple haired kid with a giant bag of snacks, a green haired kid with glasses, taped fingers, and for some reason, a pair of mouse ears on his head, and finally a red haired kid who seemed to have quite a bit of authority. All of them had eyes that matched their hair color.

Shiro and Wendy saw me first. They put small grins on their faces and ran/speedwalked toward me. Shiro imediately got on my backand shook her head to of raindrops. Wendy and Romeo did the same on the ground.

"Hey Laxus!" said Wendy, "How are you?"

"I'd be awesome if the rain would just cut it out." He said. Water conducts electricity very well. If he let so much as a spark out, there would be quite a bit of time before the power came back on.

After some quick introductions to the generation of Miracles, and accepting an invitation to a party at Akashi's home to welcome them into the neighborhood, they left to see their new temporary home.

When they got there, they noticed it wasn't too shabby. The walls were a nice cream color with nice windows and the occasional painting. There were two bedrooms with two beds in each. There was a small kitchen with granite counters and a little table for eating and all other necessities a kitchen has. The living room had a comfy couch, a coffee table, a shelf full of games to play and a TV to keep them entertained/informed.

When that was over, they went to the comunication lacrima and made a report. Gramps told them to continue keeping an eye out and stay under cover.

After that was done, they managed to find the Akashi residence adress in less than a minute, and they went to get changed into something a little more decent for going to a rich person's home since it was formal.

When they were done, Wendy was wearing one of her dresses from Fiore. It was white ending just above the knee with red bows and sash with some white frills and matching arm sleeves. She had white tights and a pair of black maryjanes. Her hair was in their usual pigtails with hairties resembling animal ears.

Shiro wore a sleeveless pale blue dress that ended right below the knee with a silver sash around the waist. She also wore white tights and black maryjanes with her hair tied in her signature pigtails with blue ribbons. Her hair slightly spikey as always.

Romeo had on a white dress shirt and black dresspants with his orange scarf tied around his neck. He decided on keeping his casual shoes on. Laxus was similarly dressed only he had a tuxedo jacket hanging from his shoulders with the sleeves empty.

Now ready, they got the two umbrellas and headed out into the rainy night.

 **And that's it! Don't forget to follow and all that stuff. The end was a little rushed so I apologize if it goes a little too quick. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

Now ready, they got the two umbrellas and headed out into the rainy night.

 **Chapter 3**

The walk to the party was rather uneventful. There was a lot of traffic, but they adjusted quickly. No creatures interfered either so they were quite bored on the way.

When they finally reached the door, they almost forgot to knock since they were marveling at the incredible size of the house. It was huge! Compared to the other homes, this almost seemed like a castle.

They quickly came back to Earth and knocked. The door was opened by Akashi and his friends. All of them had suits on while momoi had a teal dress that showed off her figure ending at midcalf. She had on black dress shoes.

The group quickly let them in and welcomed them with a quick tour. Laxus went to join a man whom he overheard muttering about the weather.

The ten kids then left the room to find something interesting to do. They found some cards and were playing poker betting candybars that Murasakibara reluctantly gave up. Shiro, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Wendy somehow managed to get the same amount of candy, and used a game of chess as the settler. Akashi and Shiro tied in their round so they got disqualified from the mini competition and Wendy won her match when Murasakibara didn't pay attention and lost his queen ending with the king trapped in a checkmate. Wendy got called the winner and they enjoyed the candy they managed to win.

It had been another half an hour of just talking and hanging out that kind of reminded the three of the guild only without the daily fights. It was peacful and the familiarity felt nice. Even the ever emotionless Shiro had a smile on her face.

Then Laxus came into the room and asked if he could borrow the three new students saying that he needed to talk to them. Akashi nodded while wondering if something odd was going on. None of the new students had ever looked so serious about something all day. Shiro's emotionless mask was now concerned and serious. Wendy had a fiery look in her eyes that made her look almost angry. Romeo's face had the same expression, and even Laxus' face had turned more serious than a lot have seen. The generation had only known them for less than a day, but they learned their personalities.

As they left the room and walked down the hallways, Laxus explained the situation. There was a hoarde of monsters coming their way that very minute, and they had to take care of them before they got to the party. He was positive they were after the miracles.

They planned an excuse, and went to Akashi's father to give a hasty half-lie. They said there were some problems they had to sort out at home and they had to leave before too much was done. He believed it and they left. What they didn't know was that the man Laxus was talking to was smirking with dark brown bangs covering his amber eyes.

"I found you little faries."

 **In the mountains...**

Laxus, Wendy, Romeo, and Shiro were all fighting dozens of monsters at a time. Thankfully they were low leveled, but annoying all the same. It took them a solid half hour to finish all of them off, and when they were done, they just wanted to get home to bed as soon as possible. They may have been low level, but after fighting so many they were all drained. Thankfully they had little to no injury and also changed their clothes after they left so they didn't damage them.

They were running home trying not to be seen. It was quite easy for most of the run since traffic seemed to have been lowered a little since a lot of people were home. Then they reached the Akashi house. They asked Shiro to fog the front windows a little and they went past without much trouble. The windows would unfog on their own. There was enough rain and the temperature was still high as hell (much to Shiro's disliking), so they weren't worried that someone would come outside either.

When they reached their 'home', they imediately ate a quick snack, took turns in the bathroom, and got ready for bed. It was already 11:00 pm, and they needed rest if they wanted tomorrow to go smoothly. Thankfully tomorrow was a Saturday, and they didn't need to worry too much about waking too early. Wendy and Shiro left to the room they would be sharing for the duration of their stay while Romeo and Laxus went to their's. Both side were too tired to do anthing, so as soon as they got to their beds, they somehow all simultaneously faceplanted into their pillows and went to sleep without bothering to put the covers on.

 **Time skip**

The next morning, Laxus was the first one up. He quickly showered, changed into a simple red t-shirt, faded jeans, and white socks with his jordans and left to the kitchen to make something for him and the kids to eat. He was joined by Shiro drying her hair five minutes later wearing a white tanktop and a jean skort with white kneehigh socks and her boots, and she left to set the table while the pancakes, eggs, and bacon were made. Romeo and Wendy were woken up when breakfast was finished, and they ate before leaving to change out of their night clothes.

When they returned, Wendy was wearing a pink tanktop and a yellow skort with white kneehigh socks and her coverse. Romeo had on a blue tshirt with a dark gray sleeveless hoodie and gray and blue athletic shorts with white socks and his nikes.

They were discussing what they were going to do for the day. They had a few options. 1.) Explore the city 2.) Chill and enjoy the day with no rain 3.) Train 4.) Patrol for monsters 5.) All of the above. They chose choice 5.

The group put some snacks and LOTS of water and put them in a bag in case one of them needed it. Then they left to enjoy the clear day. Shiro soaked up some sunlight for her light-ice dragon form, and made sure that the ice didn't melt. At one point they passed a basketball court where they saw the Generation of Miracles playing some games for fun. They were playing three on threes with Momoi referreeing the match. Kuroko, Akashi, and Kise were matched against Murasakibara, Aomine, and Midorima.

Coming to stand next to Momoi, they were greeted with Aomine scoring a dunk. None of them were taking the match very serioulsly, and the group of four could tell easily that this was not even half-trying. More like a quarter. They traded greetings with everyone and then the miracles returned to the game after a water break. In the end, Midorima won the match for his team by one point when he made a three.

As they miracles came back to the bench, they noticed a few things. 1.) All three girls were blushing 2.) Romeo and Laxus were knocked out 3.) The box of popsicles the group of four brought with them, that was full not even five minutes ago, was empty.

They automatically regretted making their thoughts known. Shiro ate all the popsicles, Romeo accidentally groped Momoi, Laxus made one of his comments, and Shiro knocked out both guys with a textbook to the face.

Their reactions were quite amusing; Murasakibara's pocky stick fell out of his mouth as he wondered how someone can finish a box of popsicles in less than five minutes, Aomine looked ready to kill Romeo for groping his childhood friend while blushing and thinking perverted thoughts at the same time, Kuroko had miraculously managed to keep a somewhat straight face though he was still wondering about how someone can finish a box of popsicles so quickly, Midorima's face was downright priceless with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in a very animated way, Akashi was quite visibly doing his best to keep his emotions from showing and failing miserably as he was blushing madly and his expression was actually quite cute, and Kise looked flat out stupid trying to give 'Romeo-cchi' a lecture on how to treat women.

Laxus couldn't help but laugh at the reactions. The last thing he remembered was a voice yelling, "TEXTBOOK!" and he earned another large textbook in the face, courtesy of Shiro, knocking him out.

The large group walked around the city for a while in a tour like fashion.

The miracles gave some advice on good restraunts, cafes, shops, and so on along with how to get to the library, school, park, their houses, and more along with some shortcuts they could take or should avoid, and then they asked if maybe they could pay them a visit to the mage's home sometime.

After a quick discussion between the group of four mages, they said that the upcoming Saturday was good for them if the agreed.

The miracles agreed and they separated. When they where a decent distance away, the four mages split up to cover more ground.

Shiro took the eastern part where the park and Akashi's home was so she left to join the Generation of Miracles again with the excuse that she was going to train at the park on her own.

Wendy took the Western portion where the school was and also where a lot of grocery shops and food carts she went there to speak with the principal to ask if he saw anything since his house was also in her portion.

Laxus took the Northern section where a majority of the generation's houses were, so he decided to greet his new 'neighbors'. There were a few that weren't in his section like Akashi, Kise, and Midorima. Since they already paid Akashi a visit, the other two will need to get a visit from him and his 'family' soon too.

Romeo took the South section where the rest of the miracles lived and also where a few of the cafes and public places such as the library and mall were. He went to a few cafes to see what they were like, but he also knew from experience that cafes and pubs were great places to learn of rumors and get a lead, or for finding clues.

 **With Shiro...**

The Generation of Miracles were walking along calmly talking about a lot of things, particularly basketball.

Shiro was walking behind them. She knew for a fact that Akashi had already seen her, but she warned him to be quite about it. He didn't answer, but she knew he would keep his mouth closed. It's just how Akashi is. She continued to follow them for a minute or so to see if they would notice her. Then she decided to do it the hard way.

She walked up to Aomine, jumped on his back, and lowered her body temperature. Aomine was wearing a tanktop, so he wasn't prepared for the sudden walking cooler to arrive and jump him. Shiro's normal body temperature is usually about -20 farenheit, but she can lower it to -200 degrees farenheit if she wanted to. At the moment, she was in the -50 farenheit zone. In other words, VERY COLD!

For a second, Aomine couldn't even comprehend anything. Then he noticed that there was a walking talking ice cube on his back. It may have been boiling hot that day, but a person can only stand so much cold.

Aomine screamed so loud that in a cafe in the south section that Romeo was in at that moment heard the word, "CCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" quite loudly and clearly.

When the rest of the miracles saw this, most nearly fell over laughing. Even Akashi and Kuroko couldn't contain their laughter, so they tried to make it as unnoticable as possible...keyword: TRIED. Kise was rolling on the ground and was probably going to have some diffuculty getting his breath back while Midorima and Murasakibara were clutching their stomachs laughing, which is very odd because Midorima is a pure tsundere and Murasakibara is always so bored and just about never laughs.

Aomine was now glaring at the short, pettite girl that had just made him feel freezing in 100 degree weather. That was something that made them wonder just how cold Shiro was. However, that didn't stop them from teasing the now shivering Aomine who just glared at them blushing from embarassment.

Shiro gave them her excuse for not being with her family, and continued on to the park with them to do some training while also keeping an eye out for anything troubling or suspicious.

 **With Wendy...**

Wendy was walking through the western side of the city looking around at the cute little booths on the side of the street selling small souvenirs.

However, though she looked like the normal cute and innocent kid going around looking at everything and anything, she was anything but. True she was looking around, but not just at souvenirs. She was looking for anything related to her mission meaning any suspicious behavior.

After a while of walking around, she also managed to find the principal's house. She went up, knocked on the door and waited.

The principal came out a little later. He saw Wendy and was surpried to see her. He never got visits from other students, so he was assuming this had something to do with the situation they were sent here for.

He was right. Wendy came in and explained to the principal their plans so far, and the situation with the monsters in the mountains. She told him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious that he notices, and then tell her or one of the others in case it is a clue. He agreed, and gave her some presents for her and her 'family'.

Wendy then continued on her patrol. She also kept a eye out for anything odd.

 **With Romeo...**

Romeo was walking around in his section of the city just looking around. There were so many cafes and shops in the mall, as well all over the southern section.

For a while he just walked around the shops in the mall, visited the library, and checked out a couple cafes. He was at a particularly good one when he heard a scream that sounded an awful lot like, "COLD!" It also sounded suspiciously like Aomine. Everyone in the cafe probably heard it since they were all asking others, "What was that!?" or, "What just happened!?". Romeo, however, seemed to have a general idea of what occurrence had just taken place as he didn't pay much mind to it other than a barely audible sigh and a, "Looks like she did it again."

Apparently one of the waitresses heard him and asked, "Who did what again?"

Romeo knew he wasn't allowed to explain about magic, so he used the first reasonable cuver-up in his head, "One of my friends, Shiro, likes pranking others, and one of her favorites is pouring a bucket of ice down someone's shirt. The ice is also slightly metled so the cold water also makes an appearance." He nearly laughed at that because 'Shiro' and 'prank' did not belong in the same sentence, but he had somehow managed to keep his face how it was.

However, that didn't mean that he didn't laugh his head off as soon as he got home from his shift. He just had such a hard time imagining Shiro pulling an actual prank. If only he knew that she actually did.

 **With Laxus...**

Laxus was bored. He had already visited all the miracle's homes in his section, and was just walking aimlessly for the past half hour. There wasn' really much to do in his section unless you were a stalker.

During his little patrol, he just went to visit all the Gneration of Miracle's houses that he had in his area.

Aomine's place was just one of the average houses. However, it was crazy on the inside. There were things about basketbal EVERYWHERE! It seemed his parents were just as obsessed with the sport as Aomine, or 'little ol' Daiki' as they reffered to him sometimes, was.

He looked almost exactly like his dad. Except his dad had a lighter skin tone. He got that from his mom who was tall, tan, and had an overall average figure. She had pure black hair and eyes. They were nice, but in a crazy way that almost reminded him of Fairy Tail.

Kuroko's house was also quite average. It seemed that he took after his mom, because he barely looked anything like his dad. His dad was pretty tall and muscular with an obvious presence. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

However was where he saw absolutely all of Kuroko. She was pretty small, petite, just about NO PRESENCE WHATSOEVER, and the light blue hair and eyes. She looked like an older, female version of Kuroko. If he didn't have a decent nose, he wouldn't have known she was there.

Murasakibara's house was alright. A little larger, but still average. One of the first things he noticed there was the extremely large amount of food. The cupboard was literally stuffed with snacks in any way they could possibly fit.

His parents were both ridiculously tall and quite skinny for the amount of junk food in the house. They also both were pale, purple hair and eyed, and Laxus could tell Murasakibara got his attitude from his dad since his mom was very hardworking and energetic.

Momoi's home was right next to Aomine's. It was also on the average side if not a little larger.

As soon as he saw her parents, He could tell that Momoi's mom and dad would be able to pass as models. His mom had a good figure for it and her dad was definitely handsome. They both had pink hair and eyes, though her dad's heir and eyes were more of a brownish pink.

That brings us back to the present. He was so bored considering nothing had happened yet, but right as he was about to leave, he heard a voice. It was male and sounde very much like the guy he was talking to last night. So he went to investigate. What he heard was not too shocking, but he knew that this was very important and thus recorded what he could and made sure to remember the rest.

He then left. Informing the others on the phones they got when they came. He texted to them that they need to get back to the house immediately. And with that, he found the nearest ally, went as far in as possible, and disappeared as a bolt of lightning. Thankfully their house was a little out of the way and more in the country area or they would have a LOT of explaining to do if someone saw a bolt of lightning strike the house without it burning to the ground. Especially since their house didn't have a lightning rod.

 **And that's it! Don't forget to follow and all that stuff. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC or OP. Oh and I am also sorry for not updating in a while. I tend to get pretty busy around this time of year. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

He then left. Informing the others on the phones they got when they came. He texted to them that they need to get back to the house immediately. And with that, he found the nearest ally, went as far in as possible, and disappeared as a bolt of lightning. Thankfully their house was a little out of the way and more in the country area or they would have a LOT of explaining to do if someone saw a bolt of lightning strike the house without it burning to the ground. Especially since their house didn't have a lightning rod.

 **Chapter 4**

The Generation of Miracles was walking around with Shiro in their midst. She seemed to be less cold and monotone-y to them than she was yesterday. When they asked, she just told them that she opens up quicker to people she trusts or respects. That statement made their days.

They were at the park for the time being, and Shiro was in on corner training while the guys played. As they played, the miracles could hear Momoi yelling out some instructions every few minutes. They were taking a waterbreak thirty minutes in when suddenly heard a ringtone going off. It wasn't any of their phones so they looked at Shiro. She was looking at a message. Her eyes narrowing a bit and her expression growing a bit more serious. She then told the miracles she had to go and left.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Aomine, who was still cold.

"I don't know," answered Midorima, "But it seemed a bit suspicious don't you think?" .

As that chat was going on in the background, Akashi was staring at the direction Shiro left in. The group had definitely been acting wierd last night, and now Shiro was acting similar to how she was then. Her expression looked serious and concerned all over again. What was the group up to? He would have to look into it later.

"-shi...Akashi...EARTH TO AKASHI!"

That snapped Akashi out of it. He looked to who just yelled in his ear, Aomine, and gave him a death glare, "What is so serious that you must destroy my eardrums for it?"

Aomine gulped and paled considerably, "W-we were asking if you thought that the group seemed strange to you." he said.

Akashi was quite for a while getting his thoughts together. When he answered, he simply said, "I agree."

The miracles weren't sure why, but the way Akashi was acting seemed to make them uncomfortable. He was even quieter than normal and was even spacing out. Akashi is normally quite quiet, but he doesn't space out.

Akashi decided to end the little hangout and the group split with each member going his or her own way.

Akashi was headed to who knows where to play a shogi match with either himself or someone who needed a person to play with. On his way, a small figure bumped into him. When he looked down, he realized it was the blue haired girl with hair styled similarly to Shiro. He remembered her name was Wendy.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Wendy apologized while bowing, "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Akashi looked her up and down. He was secretly happy there were people his age that were shorter than him, He gave a small smile and told her it was alright. She gave him a smile in return and hurried off. As he walked off, he realized that some of her features looked slightly reptilian. Her pupils were slited like his, but more noticable. She also had pretty noticable canines. It reminded him of a dragon. He also realized that Laxus and Shiro had those features, too. Odd.

He also realized that she had the same look as Shiro. Not he knew something was going on. He will definitely look into it.

 **At the Mages temporary home...**

The members of Fairy Tail were now all gathered at their house/base to learn what Laxus was going to say. He then described the conversation and showed them the recording.

 _(Flashback to the conversation last chapter)_

 _In a dark back alley, two men and a woman were having a discussion. The man from the Akashi party looked to be the leader, and was lounging on the crates above the other two. He had unruly dark brown hair and cat-like amber eyes. He also seemed to have a constant smirk on his face. The only woman of the group looked roughly eighteen with an average figure. Her waist-length, platinum blonde hair was in a high ponytail. She had pupil-less blue eyes and a seemiingly permanent frown on her face. She looked bored. The last member of the group, the tallest of the bunch, was a muscular man with shoulder-length black hair. His purple eyes were pools filled with arrogance and confidence almost to a fault._

 _The one who started the conversation was the leader. "Have either of you found any information of the Fairy Tail mages?" he drawled out._

 _The woman was the first to answer. She gave a small nod to say she learned a thing or two and began, "They apparently were hired by the principal of Teiko Middle School. The man has notice the things we have been doing; monsters and everything. However, I have a feeling that things will get interesting. There is a fire mage along with three dragonslayers; two of them being S-class mages."_

 _"Good, Storm. Do you have any information Barron?" the leader asked the burly man, now known as Barron, as Storm stepped back._

 _"Nothing Storm hasn't already said Jasper." Barron answered. The leader, Jasper, nodded._

 _"Continue keeping an eye on them," he ordered, "but I now give you permission to attack them if nobody is around to see it. Dismissed."_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _(end of flashback)_

"This is pretty bad; they are on to us." Romeo said.

"Yeah. I also have a bad feeling. We need to be prepared." Shiro said. The rest of the group agreed and the planning began.

Wendy spoke first, "I managed to get a scheduel from the principal. It shows when we have tournaments and when other schools visit for a friendly duel. There is also a schedule for when the Generation of Miracles have their games. The ones when they are leaving the city are highlighted. We need to make sure we come up with plans for those days because we can't be in two places at once."

Laxus nodded. Everyone was deep in thought when Laxus spoke up, "I can stay here while you guys go to your tournaments; you guys can handle it if something happens on your end. Then for the games, two of us will go there to keep an eye for any activity. We will rotate on those days. If two 'students' are staying, the principal said that you could stay at his place. However, you could stay here if you think it is better."

The three kids of the group nodded confirming they were paying attention, and then began planning who would stay on what days.

 **Timeskip to after the weekend**

It was Monday morning. The morning everyone dreads because it is the start of he week. The mages were sleeping like rocks because of another attack of monsters, but the alarm-clock had a different idea. It was four in the morning, and the ones who woke up (the dragon slayers. Romeo woke up from a pillow to the face) to the alarm glared at it with annoyance. They turned it off, got ready for the morning practice/scouting, packed a lunch and a snack, and left for their first school day/scout day.

The three kids were waiting for the rest of the Combat Club at the entrance where Laxus had dropped them of. They were about fifteen minutes early, and were wondering what they should do. The morning practice hadn't started yet for the basketball club either, so they were left with not much to do. The only thing they could really think of was having mini spars with each other.

Since they didn't feel chllenged enough with the normal rules, they decided to restrict it more. Only punches; no kicks. This definitely spiced things up. Shiro's punches were nowhere near the power of her kicks, though they were accurate. Romeo was at a huge advantage because a lot of his fire attacks involved punching or the use of his arms. Wendy could have used her magic to enhance her strength, but none of them were allowed to use magic in public unless truly necessary. Therefore, Romeo was the one with an upper-hand.

They had been fighting for a while and other members of the club had started appearing. Wendy and Shiro had also heard the sound of basketballs on the first string gym floor, so they knew that the miracles were practicing.

The whole hour called morning practice was spent challenging others to duels and getting to know the combat club.

One of the people they got along with the best was a blonde girl with brown eyes named Hana. She was a little on the skinny side, and not much of a fighter, but she was an easy person to get along with.

Then there was the brunnette with blue eyes, who they found out was named Lee. Their friendship was a rivalry.

The captain was a good man. He was fair, strict, and didn't play favorites, so they took a liking to him. However, he cared for his team and that was the most important thing to them; looking out for their nakama. The guy's name was Haku.

That was why they took a liking to the chubby man that Wendy faced. His name is Wakaba, and he was very protective of his team. They easily made a friend of him.

One more thing they were grateful for was that they didn't need to keep their secret from the combat club. They already were made aware of the fact they were mages from another world. They were also sworn to secrecy. Others that knew of their secret were the teachers, the coach of the basketball team, their captain, and of course the principal. All of these people knew about their magehood and that they can't tell anyone.

The practice was over quickly, and they went to their classes after learning that their first tournament was in two weeks, and they would be fighting in it. They told the captain of their plans to always have three mages at the tournament while Laxus stayed in town. They also told him about the arrangements when the first strings had a game.

The club then changed their clothes and left for class. The school day went by very slowly. Science and math were the worst. Try as they might, the life cycle of a butterfly, or how quadratic functions worked, just couldn't interest them in any way. They either already knew the information or didn't are enough to pay attention.

At the end of the day, they walked home with Laxus like the last time only now Laxus was in a better mood with the sunny day, there was no combat club practice after school that day, and everyone was dry. Akashi was with them as well.

They walked home chatting animatedly. About their day. Laxus gave them advice about being wary of random people with bicycle helmets flying out of alleys. They made sure to keep it in mind. Akashi and the younger mages were discussing how their days went, and he even laughed when they imitated the wierd or annoying teachers. Laxus took note that the laugh lasted longer at Shiro's mock imitation of their science teacher.

They had reached their house, so they said their goodbyes to Akashi as he headed to his own house a few blocks away.

As they came in, they had a quick discussion about odd behavior and went to get a snack. They were in the middle of a pack of popsicles (that Shiro was so kind to share and not eat the whole thing) when they sensed a spike of magic energy too close to the Akashi house for their comfort. Leaving Romeo and Wendy to guard the house, Laxus and Shiro went to investigate.

When leaving the house, the two mages went into the nearest back alley and started doing some roof jumping. When they reached the place the spike of magic came from, the scent of blood hit their noses. They were in a well hidden warehouse in one of the alleys when they saw a familiar flash of red hair. Akashi was lying on the ground with blood becoming a puddle around his upper body.

The two S class mages ran over to check the damage, and found a nasty gash on his right shoulder going down to his torso. Shiro had to freeze it so he wouldn't lose more blood. They then got him on Laxus' back and they did more roof jumping but even faster than before. They reached their home within two minutes and ran in with speeds that would make a cheetah jealous. Shiro ran to get Wendy as Laxus put Akashi on the couch in their living room.

 **With Wendy...**

Wendy was chatting with Romeo as they finished some popsickles when Shiro barged in (making Romeo fall out of his chair crying out in surpirise) yelling, "Wendy we need you this instant!" Her eyes said everything. One of the miracles had been targeted. She followed Shiro to the living room, also used as a mini clinic every now and then, was now occupied with Akashi lying on the couch. His shirt had been taken off so the injury would be treated more easily. The shirt was currently in the washer. Shiro cleaned the wound so Wendy could get a better view of the damage. They learned that the gash was quite deep, but they had definitely seen worse. Wendy then began using her healing magic.

It had been half an hour, and Wendy had learned that normal humans weren't effected by her healing magic as much as mages. Akashi was healing very slowly in comparison to the injuries she has healed in Fairy Tail. There was also scarring, so that would be a problem. It had been an hour, and she was running out of magic energy to use. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, and she realized her magic container was being refilled. She looked to her side to see Shiro's hand glowing blue as she transferred her own magic energy to Wendy.

Another hour had passed by when the two dragon slayers stopped the healing process due to lack of energy. They wrapped the injury up and promptly collapsed afterwards. Thankfully they were caught by Laxus before their heads hit the coffee table. He carried the two of them to their room to rest. He put them under the covers and left the room to check on the laundry.

 **With Akashi...**

Akashi woke up to strange surroundings and a pain in his shoulder. He looked to his right and realized his right side was covered in bruises with his shoulder covered in bandages. That was when he realized he didn't have a shirt on.

He looked around to see where he was. There were cream walls with a painting or two, average sized windows, a bookshelf full of games and books, a widescreen TV, a coffee table on his right, and the couch he was currently lying on. He then noticed one of the shelves had pictures on it instead of books and games. The shelf was right in front of him, so he didn't need to move to see the photos clearly.

The picture on the left was of a pink haired male dancing like a fool on a wooden table. He was surrounded by a lot of people who were laughing good naturedly at him as if he was trying to cheer them up and succeeding. Or he was telling a very goofy story. The one in the middle showed a very large group of people of all ages and sizes holding their right hands up with the back of the hand facing the camera and the thumb and forefinger sticking out. It looked like they were trying to tell the world they were number one. The last picture was of an old man surrounded by Shiro, Laxus, Romeo, Wendy, the pink haired guy, and red haired female, a blonde female, a black haired guy with only his boxers on, another black haired man with lots of piercings, two white haired girls and a white haired guy whom looked like siblings, and a bunch of others whom Akashi coudn't begin to describe.

He continued looking at the pictures after deducing that he was now in the home of the new students. He heard footsteps approaching and noticed Laxus come through a door with the top of his uniform. "Oh, you're up. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; Wendy and Shiro did a good job fixing that up." he said while gesturing to Akashi's shoulder. Akashi looked to the bandages and now realized just how well done they were.

Laxus told Romeo to call the Akashi Estate to make sure nobody was worrying about Akashi, and that he would be staying with them for a little while longer. He then went to wake up Shiro and Wendy. When he came back he was carrying Shiro and Wendy over his shoulder like sacks of potatoes. They were kicking and pounding his back to try escaping and returning to the heavenly place known as bed. Laxus proceeded to dump them on a futon, and they started screaming bloody murder at him with Shiro adding enough swear words mixed in to make all grandmas in the world faint of trauma and heart attacks. Akashi, however, found it amusing to watch.

"Who are the people in the pictures?" he asked out of genuine curiosity. Shiro answered, "They are our family!" she said, "We aren't connected by blood, but that is why it is so special." Everyone, including Akashi, smiled at that.

Shiro decided to check the injury; Wendy came over and helped. She told him that it would heal well, but there would be a scar. Akashi nodded, and asked how long he would be here.

"You can leave in an hour, after we finish the checkup." was Wendy's answer. She quickly looked over the bruises and rewrapped the shoulder. When he left he realized the servants and his father would be panicking. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the picture of his father's face. He somehow managed to cover up the (manly) giggles that escaped.

 **And that's it! Don't forget to follow and all that stuff. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC or OP. I might do some minor Shiro/Akashi moments. Nothing very big or noticable for now though. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

"You can leave in an hour, after we finish the checkup." was Wendy's answer. She quickly looked over the bruises and rewrapped the shoulder. When he left he realized the servants and his father would be panicking. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the picture of his father's face. He somehow managed to cover up the giggles that escaped.

 **Chapter 5**

The next day at school, the rest of the miracles learned of Akashi's injury in the changing room. Thankfully, they didn't go running their mouths because in Teiko, gossip was fast and efficient.

Wendy told Akashi she would have to check the injury later today to make sure it was healing well. As Wendy was talking to Akashi, though, Murasakibara was deep in thought wondering what was missing from the picture when he realized, "Shiro-chin isn't in school today."

Wendy nodded, "Shiro wasn't feeling very well this morning and opted to stay home."

The truth was that Shiro was scouting with Laxus today due to the mages not wanting another injury from the miracles. All those who knew about the mages knew the real reason Shiro was absent but pretended to not know anything and just look worried on how the petite first year was feeling. The miracles were still unaware of all this, and thus almost all of them just accepted it and went on with their lives. Almost all.

Akashi went through the motions of everyone else around him, but inside he was deep in his thoughts. He knew there was something going on now. There was no way Shiro could have gotten sick enough to stay home overnight, them finding him in that alley was too perfect of timing to be a coincidence, and how could those three know how to fight so easily? How were they so good when they were only around thirteen? How did they have so much raw POWER? They looked like they could easily face the army with their fists alone in those moments in the combat club.

At the end of the day, Wendy payed a quick visit to the basketball club to see how the injury was doing, added a salve to it to lessen the chances of infection, and rewrapped the injury.

 **With Laxus...**

Laxus was scouting close to where the miracles lived in case the families were turned into hostages or were endangered. He also took the places further from the school. Shiro was scouting the area near the school to keep an eye on her two assigned miracle members. She also took the library and mall off his hands. At present, she was in a jewlery store looking over some cute lavender cat earings that reminded her of Bunny.

He was currently checking the areas near Aomine's home. Everything was so boring, he didn't know if he could take it anymore. Why couldn't something wierd just happen!?

His thoughts seemed to have been heard, because the next second, he was trying not to get decapitated by a greatsword covered in runes. He looked behind him and saw the blonde woman, Storm. He sent a spark of electricity into his phone and sent Shiro a warning message that he was being attacked. He then faced Storm with a challenging stare.

Laxus was the first to attack Storm with a lightning fist followed by a roundhouse kick. She dodged both attacks and swung her sword. A bright rune appeared in the air and imetiately a large amount of water came spurting out at Laxus sending him crashing through crates and into a wall. He quickly got on one knee and jumped to avoid being bisected. He just hoped Shiro got there quickly. Two dragon slayers are better than one.

The battle continued with Laxus punching and dodging while Storm mainly ducked and swung her sword. By now it was only five minutes into the battle, and the alley had already been flooded with water, with charred crates lying everywhere and dents in the walls. Windows had shattered as well. Thankfully these houses were all shacks that the city had no use for and thus didn't pay any mind to.

Another minute or two into the battle, the water had started freezing aroung the edges and the air had grown chillier. Frost had now grown on the walls and what was left of the windows showing Shiro's arrival. The two blondes were now so concentrated on the battle, they didn't notice these changes, so they were caught off guard when a volley of ice shards attacked Storm. They finally noticed the petite girl standing in front of them. Storm realized she was outnumbered, so she disappeared in a scattered cloud of runes.

"You sure took your time midget." Laxus commented... He got a textbook to the face. "I was on the other side of town and it was crowded. I couldn't roof jump because of so many people there watching. The crowd was also mainly against me." Shiro stated matter-of-factly as she watched Laxus lie on the ground grasping his nose in pain, "Besides, I am here now."

With that, they left for home.

 **Back with Wendy and the rest...**

Wendy was walking home with Romeo and Akashi as usual. The only thing missing was Shiro. They talked about a bunch of things like basketball, school, people they hated, and things like that. It turned out Akashi was very good at finding annoying qualities in just about everyone. Especially the teachers. The mages were actually quite surprised how easy Akashi was to get along with. They had been convinced that rich people were annoying pricks trying to act all high and mighty, but Akashi wasn't like that. True he was very determined to achieve perfection, but he wasn't afraid to get his hands a little dirty and work a bit. They liked that about him.

However, they also knew he had a tough past. He had began the hours upon hours of studying with no rest at a young age. He probably had already known all the middle school material by the time he was six becasue of all the studying. His father must have pushed him to the brink of exhaustion to be so good. They only knew this because Akashi trusted them along with Shiro and Laxus not to tell. He didn't like when people gathered around him trying to be nice, but only succeeding in making him more uncomfortable. It was why he liked them; they didn't push. When he had asked about it, the only answer he got was that they understood in a way. In the few days they had been in his life, this turned from a mutual respect into a great friendship.

"Oh, it seems we're home." Romeo commented looking around, "We'll see you later Akashi!" and that left Akashi walking the rest of the way home.

On his way he thought about the new kids. They were odd, and how did they know he had been hurt? His thoughts once again wandered to how they had found them deep in an alley. He had been pretty deep into the alley and it was too much of a coincidence if they were just passing by. They had only gotten home, they wouldn't just go out right then and say, "Hey, let's go look at all the alleys today to see if someone had almost died!" Shrugging it off, he decided to think about it later, and he continued his journey home, only this time, uninterrupted.

 **And that's it! Don't forget to follow and all that stuff. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC or OP. Sorry about the slow updating. I had state testing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

On his way he thought about the new kids. They were odd, and how did they know he had been hurt? His thoughts once again wandered to how they had found them deep in an alley. He had been pretty deep into the alley and it was too much of a coincidence if they were just passing by. They had only gotten home, they wouldn't just go out right then and say, "Hey, let's go look at all the alleys today to see if someone had almost died!" Shrugging it off, he decided to think about it later, and he continued his journey home, only this time, uninterrupted.

 **Chapter 6**

The week flew by quickly for the miracles. They were walking home to prepare for the party at the mages homes. Since it was a very casual party, they all wore what they would wear to basketball practice.

Akashi lived close by, so he had a bit of time before he needed to leave. He once again mulled over how the three kids were so tough. They were his age, and yet they were able to defeat the toughest third years in the grade, and they were HOLDING BACK! Talent is not the only thing here. He noticed how their muscles weren't stiff. They had been relaxed, and they had fought like they did it every day. Like it was programmed into them.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and checked the time.

4:45. 15 minutes to get to the party.

Akashi stood up and told one of the maids he would be gone for the evening and not to expect him home for dinner. He then left for the little party.

Meanwhile Aomine had gotten home, changed, yelled at his parents that he wouldn't be home for dinner while grabbing a donut from a plate in the kitchen, and ran out to make it to the mages' house. As he ran he thought over the three new kids. They were cool, and they were strong. He liked that. Screw gender! If they were strong, he respects them.

Midorima had also made it home and quickly changed. He made sure he had his lucky item, a stuffed, winged cat, and left after notifying his father.

Momoi lived pretty close to the school, so she managed to get a quick shower before changing into a t-shirt and shorts, and leaving the house after writing a note to her parents.

Kise's routine went similarly to Aomine's. As soon as he got home, he sprinted to his room, changed, yelled to nobody in particular that he wouldn't be home for a while, and sprinted out while grabbing a cookie.

Murasakibara just came home, changed, and left because his parents were on business trips leaving him the only one home until the next morning. Though he did make sure to bring his bag of snacks. Just in case.

Kuroko had a small amount of time so he was in less of a rush. He changed and then took five minutes to think about the new students like Akashi. He thought about how strong they were. They were around his height! How were they so strong? How did they fight so naturally? It was like they fought professional wrestlers on a daily basis!

Kuroko then stood up and left leaving a note.

All the miracles got to the required address at roughly the same time. The last to arrive was Momoi and Aomine, who had joined up at some point in their trips.

They waited a minute outside trying to figure out who would alert them of their presence. Eventually, Akashi volunteered to ring the bell, and when he did, a lot of yelling and running and fighting was heard. Eventually the door opened and the three new students came tumbling out onto their faces. Thankfully most of the miracles had the sense to get out of the doorway when they heard the sounds from indoors.

Keywords being 'Most of them.'

Sadly, Kise and Aomine didn't heed the warnings and ended up being used as the battleground for three very vicious kids.

About thirty seconds later, when the three were ready to tear each other apart, a large figure entered the doorway. He examined the situation, sighed, and lifted the three, Shiro and Wendy in one hand while Romeo is in the other hand, off of the two unfortunate souls known to many as Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki.

Those two were knocked out for the time being.

As soon as they were lifted off the ground, the three seemed to calm down for a second or two. However, it only took those two seconds for them to start a verbal argument.

"I GOT TO THE DOOR FIRST!" yelled Shiro while attempting to escape Laxus' grip.

"NO I DID!" replied Wendy as she struggled as well.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE BLIND! I _CLEARLY_ MADE IT FIRST!" retorted Romeo as he squirmed and wriggled around in hopes of reaching the same goal as the other two.

As this was going on, Laxus watched with a raised eyebrow and an expression that could be considered boredom. "You midgets ARE aware that the guests are here, and you just used two of them as a battlefield, right?" he questioned with a tone that showed he wasn't very concerned about the fact he was holding three violent kids in his hands without putting in any effort.

Those words calmed the three down and they looked to see the miracles on both sides of the door with the only exceptions being Kise and Aomine who were currently out cold looking like they were just ran over by a bulldozer (souls flying out of their mouths and everything).

"Well, come in kiddos. Don't stand there gawking or you'll catch flies." Laxus said as he put down the now calm trio and picked up the two unconscious basketball players.

 **Inside the house... now Akashi POV**

Akashi was looking around. When he was here last time, he didn't get much of a chance to look around due to him being in bed for injury, so he decided to start exploring in that room. When he entered he realized it was the living room and noticed the pictures on the shelf again. The people in the pictures looked so close. Most of them didn't even look like siblings in the first place.

The way they acted in the pictures made them seem closer than the closest, most loving family.

It made him a little envious, really. They were so close while he and his own father were in a constant battle of wills.

He looked a little closer, and noticed that there were more pictures behind the three main ones. One of them showed Shiro singing with the young woman with the long, white hair while everyone else in the picture partied. Another picture... showed a giant dust cloud with limbs sticking out here and there. There were some people lining the walls sweat dropping at the sight. Looking at it made Akashi sweat-drop too. There were also a lot of pictures of individual people from the previous pictures. All of them were smiling happily.

"You like the pictures."

Akashi inwardly started, but outside he just turned his head keeping his face impassive. Shiro was in the doorway leading to the kitchen from the living room staring at him with the same impassiveness.

"Who are all these people Shiro-cchi?" Kise asked as he made his presence known.

"Our family." said Shiro with a hint of amusement showing in her tone and eyes as she watched Kise give her a surprised look.

"Most of us aren't related by blood. I have an older brother who is most likely not wearing anything in the picture, and the three white haired people grouped together are siblings. Oh, Laxus and the tiny old man are also grandpa and grandson. The little girl with a cowgirl hat is the daughter of the black haired guy and green haired woman standing together. Other than that, Romeo's dad is the guy with dark blue hair and a mustache. I believe that is all." She explained.

"Oh."

Shiro paused for a few seconds and tilted her head like she was listening to something.

"Food should be ready soon." she stated as she crossed the room to the hallway on the other side. If Akashi recalled correctly, it was where the bedrooms were located.

Shiro entered one of the rooms and everyone in the house probably heard the loud crash that echoed through the hall.

Akashi then saw Shiro come out dragging Romeo by the back of his shirt while Wendy followed them looking concerned at Romeo.

Laxus then entered the room and said, "Pizza's ready."

 **Narrator's POV**

Everyone filed into the kitchen to grab the provided paper plates and helped themselves to the pizza and potato chips. There was also a whole watermelon cut into slices. Everyone but those focusing solely on their food (Aomine and Murasakibara) found out why when they saw Shiro eating a slice in a state of bliss with about ten more slices on her plate. She had another plate set aside with her pizza and chips.

Romeo, Aomine, and Murasakibara weren't paying attention to anything other than the food on their plates to pay attention to the crazy amount of watermelon. Romeo already lived with Shiro though so he and Wendy probably don't notice it much anymore.

As they ate, everyone looked around for things to do other than chat. Wendy and Kise managed to find a box containing twister, and they decided to take turns playing while Laxus spun the spinner and made sure nobody did anything stupid.

The match-ups went like so:

Game 1: Murasakibara, Kise

Game 2: Romeo, Wendy

Game 3: Momoi, Midorima

Game 4: Aomine, Shiro

Game 5: Akashi, Kuroko

They had a lot of fun playing a game, and the mages knew that Laxus was recording a video of all the funny moments.

There had been one time when Kise had to do a split to reach one of the circles he needed, and the look on his face had been priceless. Right afterward he had to lift his hand to move it to another circle, so he fell face flat still in the split while Murasakibara just watched in a comfortable position chewing a stick of pocky.

Another time was when Romeo and Wendy were playing and they were reaching for their own circles when Romeo slipped and Wendy managed to lose footing with one of her feet. It ended with Romeo on top of Wendy in a compromising position while they blushed bright red.

During Momoi and Midorima's turn the two were reaching for the same circle and spent a solid thirty minutes -Laxus timed it- arguing about who should get that circle until they finally decided to just go for a different circle.

When Shiro and Aomine where taking their turn, Shiro somehow got under Aomine when reaching for a circle, but it was almost too much of a reach, so she was barely off the ground and it was only stomach strength keeping her up. Sadly Aomine wasn't as fortunate and lost his footing reaching for one of the circles and belly flopped very hard on Shiro's mid and lower back.

Akashi and Kuroko somehow managed to mirror each other's movements to the point that they were like mirror images. Then they clonked heads...hard. And like so many before them, they fell over.

"Well... That was certainly interesting." said Akashi as he continued to try to keep the world from spinning along with Kuroko. Shiro was checking to make sure her backbones still functioned properly with Kise doing the same with his lower half. Meanwhile Aomine and Murasakibara were the few that got away without much damage or embarrassment and were sitting on the couch next to Laxus, who was teasing still bright red Wendy and Romeo.

The evening went by quickly with lots of chatter, teasing, arguing, fighting, laughing, playing, and more, and the miracles all left cheered up with a bruise or bump here and there. It was definitely an interesting evening.

 **And that's it! Don't forget to follow and all that stuff. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC or OP. Sorry about the slow updating. I mean it. Please don't kill me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

The evening went by quickly with lots of chatter, teasing, arguing, fighting, laughing, playing, and more, and the miracles all left cheered up with a bruise or bump here and there. It was definitely an interesting evening.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Nijimura POV**

Nijimura was in the changing room thinking up a new training regime for the team as well as thinking about the three new oddities in the school.

The mages were odd. They were strong too.

He was surprised when he was called to the principal's office a week or two ago to find a tall and buff blonde man with the three new students. Around the room you could find the basketball coach, the teachers the new students had classes with and the close combat club.

(Start of flashback. I will not italicize because I am lazy.)

"Does anyone have any idea what is going on?" Nijimura asked.

Many shook their heads, but the three new students and the adult that was with them just waited silently. They seemed to know what was happening and were waiting.

Finally the principal came in. He looked to make sure everyone was there then turned to everyone in the room when he was behind his desk.

"I don't have as much knowledge on this topic as this group does," he started as he gestured to the group of four in the corner of the room, "and thus, I will let them explain."

The four people exchanged a look and nodded. Wendy stepped up and began timidly, "H-hello. My name is Wendy Marvel, a-and..." she looked back to her friends shyly as if asking what to do next. They all gave her a kind and encouraging smile. Even the intimidating man.

Wendy took a deep breath and faced the crowd again, "and these are my friends and family Shiro Fullbuster," Shiro gave a small nod and smile, "Romeo Conbolt," Romeo raised a fist and gave a huge grin, "and Laxus Dreyar." Laxus gave a small grunt and closed his eyes.

"I am sure all of you are wondering," Wendy continued with a bit more confidence, "Why we all have different last names when I said we are a family. This is half-true. Where we are from, which happens to be another world entirely, there are groups of people known as mages because we are able to use magic."

At this Wendy created a small breeze ruffling everyone's hair, Shiro formed a shard of ice that floated above her hand before she crushed it, Romeo's fist was engulfed in different colors of fire as he demonstrated what each flame could do (though all the mages backed away when the yellow flame came up), Laxus simply made a fist as everyone in the room noticed the lightning that crackled around his fist.

Wendy then continued a minute or so after everyone got over the shock of the four new people in the neighborhood were not even from their world and could use epic powers.

"These groups of mages are known as Mages Guilds or just Guilds. All four of us are from the same guild, so we are practically family even if we are not blood related. Our guild is known as Fairy Tail, and we are the strongest guild in Fiore, the country we live in. You can tell who is part of what guild by their guild mark. A guild mark is like a magical tatoo that you get when you join a guild or become part of a different guild to show the guild you represent. You can put it anywhere on your body, and I mean _anywhere_." people around the room blushed and nosebleeded (is that a word?) at that.

"People from Fairy Tail would have a mark that looks like this." the four showed their marks. Shiro's was above her left collarbone in pale blue, Romeo's was on his left shoulder in ruby red, Wendy's was on her right shoulder in a sky blue darker than Shiro's, and Laxus' was on his left abdomen in black. It looked like a fairy with a tail in a way if you looked close enough.

Shiro spoke up, "There are different ranks of mages as well. There is the common mage, a mage affiliated with a guild. Wendy and Romeo are common mages. Then there is the S class mage. These mages have passed a trial created by the guild master and are able to take more difficult jobs than teh common mage. Common mages can take S-class requests if they have an S-class mage with them. Laxus and I are S-class mages, and Wendy is capable of becoming one. Then there are the Ten Wizard Saints. They are the ten most powerful mages in Fiore. Our guildmaster is the sixth strongest Wizard Saint. A rank above him is a man named Jura from a guild called Lamia Scale. He is the strongest human Wizard Saint because the top four aren't human. Laxus and our most powerful mage below the Guildmaster named Guildarts actually could become Wizard Saints if they actually wanted to. Laxus because he beat Jura in a battle during a yearly event called the Grand Magic Games that decides the strongest guild in Fiore, and Guildarts because he is stronger than Laxus, and thus technically able to beat Jura."

She stepped back and pretended to ignore everything around her. She didn't like talking for so long, but she should get used to it. She has a feeling she will need to explain a lot of things.

Romeo continued the explanation noticing Shiro's discomfort.

"As Shiro mentioned, guilds are there for mages to find work as well as to hang out. Job requests are pretty much odd jobs that range from helping escort someone, to gardening, to fighting extremely powerful monsters. "We are here because your principal sent our guildmaster, an old friend of his, a job request to help figure out why the weird occurrences going on in this world are happening. There are three things we need to do. 1.) Figure out why the weather is going bonkers. 2.) Figure out why monsters from our world are ending up here and stop them from terrorizing the population. And 3.) Protect the Generation of Miracles from said monsters because the power they have is enough for them to have monsters attracted to them."

"And what power would you be referring to?" asked a teacher.

"You know how they are skilled at basketball, right?" Shiro began. People nodded, "Well, those skills have made them stand out, and when I say 'stand out' I mean stand out to the monsters. They have developed a powerful aura around them that the monsters are attracted to because they would see it as more of a threat, and thus they have a higher chance of being targeted. It is why we need to protect them." people around the room nodded in understanding.

Nijimura stepped up to ask a question that was bugging everyone in the room, "Should we tell anyone of this?"

The mages shook their heads, "No. This information cannot leave this room." Laxus said gruffly, "Nobody in this room must say a word of this to someone that doesn't know of it. If you say something of this, it must be to someone that was in this room and when nobody is around to hear you talking. Got it?"

All the heads in the room nodded at the mages.

"If you notice something even the tiniest bit off. Report to one of us mages. Understood? Laxus patrols the neighborhood during school time if you aren't at school."

We nodded at Shiro, who was the speaker. The mages handed out contact information just in case.

They promised to never speak a word of it to anyone who doesn't know of this.

(Flashback end)

He knows he isn't allowed to tell the basketball team. He also knows that the mages don't want too many people to know of this. If people found out they were from another world and could use MAGIC, things would get out of hand. People would get greedy, and the whole country, maybe world would lose it and be thrown into chaos.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Kuroko's voice snapped Nijimura out of his thoughts. He looked around for the the small blue-head and nodded. "Just thinking of some new exercises I saw and want to try out."

Kuroko didn't look fully convinced but he didn't push. People had their secrets.

He really wanted to know though.

Kuroko left the locker room to head home and saw Akashi walking to the combat club practice. Probably to watch the trio. He sped up his walk into a light jog to catch up. Akashi noticed him when he was a few meters away.

"What is it Tetsuya?" the redhead asked.

"Are you going to watch the combat club practice?"

"If I am?"

"May I join you?"

Akashi seemed to think for a second and nodded, "Fine."

They walked in silence until they reached the entrance. When they got there, a brunette named Lee was panting hard on the ground. It looked like he was sparring with Wendy and had just lost. The blue haired girl walked up to Lee and offered him a hand asking if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine Wendy. Man, you must have endless stamina or something." Lee complimented.

Wendy just blushed and tried to deny it while Lee teased her about being so modest.

"You know Wendy, he's not joking, your stamina is the best out of the three of us."

The voice belonged the Shiro, who was walking towards the two with Romeo not far behind. They had just finished a spar with each other, and Romeo won because they only used punches and chops.

People around them were sparring and keeping themselves in shape by following what looked like a training regime written down on a whiteboard. It looked like a lot of it focused on stamina and arm strength, though there was quite a bit of leg exercises, too.

"Hey there you two! Come to watch practice?" asked Romeo cheerfully. The two miracles nodded.

They were going to continue conversation when the captain called the club together.

"Alright everyone, this weekend we have a practice match with Rakuzan highschool. It's one of the best highschools, and we must look at this challenge seriously. However, we will not let ourselves be intimidated by their power! We are the best middleschool. They are the best highschool. We will beat them! Practice hard everyone we are going to Rakuzan on Saturday."

"RIGHT!"

Everyone resumed practice working even harder than they had previously. People were sparring everywhere. Some spars were even three-way. Romeo, Wendy, and Shiro were doing just that, though it looks more like Wendy and Romeo teamed up against Shiro than an actual three way fight.

"The combat club practices sure are intense." Akashi commented as he watched the club practice. Kuroko only nodded.

...

It was Saturday morning and the day they were going to Rakuzan Highschool. The mages were sleeping in the heaven known as bed when the devil came from hell to pay a visit. Who or what was the devil?

The most horrible thing known to mankind, the Alarm Clock!

When it went off, various reactions occurred. The alarm clock in the girl's room was frozen solid and blown out the window veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery far away.

Meanwhile the one in the boy's/men's room the alarm was first trapped in a ball of cold blue flames and then blown to smithereens by a bolt of lightning.

There was no way they mages would be going back to sleep with such a rude awakening, so they got out of bed. They would need to buy the third new alarm clock of the week since the boys blew their's up and the girls were almost positive they heard a splash when their alarm was sent flying meaning they wouldn't find it anytime soon (and it probably would have broken by then anyway).

They all took turns in the bathroom with the kids going first. They were allowed to wear anything in the Teiko colors so the girls wore matching white tank-tops with faded jean shorts. Shiro wore stripped light blue and white tights with her signature boots while Wendy put on white knee-high socks with her new converse. Their hair was up in their signature pigtails though Wendy's hair pieces were light blue instead of their usual red.

Romeo also wore a white tanktop and light blue shorts. He put on white socks and his nikes. He didn't wear his scarf.

Laxus just put on a white shirt and jeans and white Jordans over white socks since he was staying to watch the city.

The kids ate a light breakfast and packed a small snack in case they got hungry and packed them in their new douffle bag they got for tournaments. They also put in bandages and some medical supplies and a towel. They then put on the uniform they were given (like the basketball one only it's just a jacket) and headed out the door to the entrance of the school to meet up with the club. The traffic was getting bad, so they took the roofs.

They were the first ones there.

Slowly but surely the rest of the club began to arrive. The last to make an appearance was the captain and Wakaba.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"YEAH!"

They then left for the train station eager to face Rakuzan.

 **And that's it!**

 **This chapter definitely is not my best work, and a lot of it, I will admit, was written mainly because I didn't want this chapter to be only a flashback and one or two lines.**

 **Anyway... Review and Follow, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

They then left for the train station eager to face Rakuzan.

 **Chapter 8**

Jasper was pacing back and forth in an old storage room that was no longer used. His smirk no longer there; instead he was growling.

Near the center of the storage room was what looked like a blood stain. This was the room where the Akashi brat had lost consciousness. Sadly the kid had dodged at the last second in the alley, so he only got a large gash on his shoulder.

Right now Jasper wasn't happy. His attempt at killing the kid had failed, and Storm wasn't able to kill Laxus. All of Barron's monsters had been killed so far too; even the high level ones!

It was frustrating. Storm's Rune Magic was making it very hot, which didn't help his mood at the moment, and it was over 100 degrees fahrenheit!

He needed to let off some steam.

Correction: A LOT of steam.

Slightly pointed ears picked up on two familiar voices talking about some "Match with Rakuzan" or some other bullshit. It was two of the basketball members. Might as well check it out.

After he dealt with those two.

It's not like he has much to do right now.

 **Wendy**

Its time.

Wendy, and the rest of the combat club, were standing in front of Rakuzan High-School. It seemed to be a boarding school since there were dorms around campus.

It didn't look very welcoming, though. The place looked cold and mean to her. Maybe it was just the aura it gave off when they stepped through the front gates. everything was quiet and nobody walked around the campus.

Though it WAS a Saturday. Maybe it was better when the students were everywhere getting to classes and talking to friends.

They saw a group of highschool kids further in that they deduced was the combat club of Rakuzan. Many of the people were tall and buff, and all of them were guys; they looked mean. Wendy didn't like them.

The buffest guy came forward obviously the captain, and he was followed by five others, probably the rest of the lineup. The main fighters. Captain also stepped up and the rest of the line-up followed. The Rakuzan captain took one look at Wendy and her friends and smirked.

"You've gotta be kidin' me. Three first year midgets in your main fighters? And two of them are _girls?_ Are ya' sure you're not just throwing away your victory?"

Not many noticed, but Wendy and Romeo saw a large tickmark appear on Shiro's head when he insulted her height.

Insults around Shiro Fullbuster = bad idea

Especially if said insults involved any word related to a certain word that began with 'sh' and ended with 'ort'.

Haku replied, "I think you will regret saying those words when you face them. They're tough."

Two benches had been set up opposite each other for each of the teams. With the Teiko bench, Haku was starring at Shiro, who looked beyond pissed, and was glaring at the captain of Rakuzan. She was growling. GROWLING!

"Haku. Do you mind if I face that son of a bitch?" Shiro asked.

Haku blinked. That was the first tome he heard Shiro swear. He nodded. The captain of Rakuzan had just stepped over the wrong line.

Never call Shiro short, or insult her friends. Those were the two quickest ways to be pummled by the ice dragon slayer.

The lineup was changed causing the Rakuzan captain, Sol, to snort in amusement. It seems he is now facing the shortest kid in the group. What a joke. She looked like she had no meat on those bones. And she had next to NO CURVES.

He didn't know what he was getting into.

His battle was the first one, so he walked into the ring that was created with chalk with confidence. The shrimp walked in just as confident, and it annoyed him.

They met a few feet away from the middle and the midget sized him up. SIZED HIM UP. Who was this overconfident bitch?

The referee, a second year, blew the whistle and Sol was more than eager to get even with this girl. He rushed forward to throw a punch.

And he regretted that decision when his fist connected with thin air.

A confused look crossed his face. Where did she go?

He looked up to see Shiro five feet above him. _Had she JUMPED!?_ She flipped herself right-side up and gave him a nice and hard kick to the head. Sol was knocked out and there was now a sizeable crack in the ground. Shiro removed her right foot from Sol's head and left the stage snapping the referee out of his stupor.

"Win to Fullbuster Shiro, Teiko leads with one victory."

Lee was next going up against the vice captain. The fight was a little longer than Shiro's but the Rakuzan members were nervous and made mistakes giving the battles an easy victory. Lee won with a powerful uppercut. Wendy drove her opponent crazy by drawing out the match and getting a "Yeah! Show 'em girl!" from Shiro. Teiko won with three straight wins. Wendy and Lee showed them why Teiko was number one.

The Teiko club went back happy, though many were disappointed that they didn't get a match.

Nobody noticed the shadowy figure on the roof of Rakuzan or the two figures that lay beside him.

 **The next day...**

Murasakibara and Akashi were missing. The mages learned they hadn't been home since yesterday when the parents personally visited their home. The parents were worried sick, though the families didn't want to show it.

"Split up." Laxus ordered.

Shiro went to the North, Laxus the South, Wendy to the East, and Romeo to the West.

Murasakibara woke up to find himself in a warehouse. He had no clue what had happened. He just knew that he had been heading to watch a match against Rakuzan the combat club had with Aka-chin.

Wait, Aka-chin!

Murasakibara's eyes widened as he searched for his captain in the weird looking box they were in.

He found him on the other side of the weird box and tried to run over to him, but found he couldn't. His right ankle was in pain. Possibly a sprain or fracture. His head was swimming. He gritted his teeth and managed to drag himself over to his unconscious captain.

He tried shaking Akashi awake, but he was out cold.

The sound of voices reached his ears, two male and one female.

"What are we gonna do now that we have two of them boss?" asked a male voice.

"We wait for the fairy-brats to show up." said another male voice.

"The purple boy is awake." stated a woman's voice.

"Hm? So he is." responded the second male.

Murasakibara looked around trying to find the source of the voices. His violet eyes eventually fell on three figures in the corner of the room. The woman was blonde and had blue eyes without a pupil. The largest guy had black hair and violet eyes, and the guy who appeared to be the leader had dark brown hair and catlike amber eyes.

Murasakibara was now taking the time to check what other injuries he and Akashi had. They were just wearing T-shirts and shorts because there wasn't school, and now both forearms and knees were practically skinned they were covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes, and Akashi's leg was broken. The shoulder injury had opened up too.

He also had a lot of questions. Where were they? Why were they here? How did they get all these injuries? Who were these 'fairy-brats'?

So many questions.

"The fire boy is coming Jasper." said the women's voice.

"Thank you Storm. Keep him busy for now." said Jasper to the now identified Storm.

Storm nodded and... disappeared in a weird whirlwind of odd symbols Murasakibara had no clue what to make of.

On the other side of the door sounds of fighting started up. Then a voice they recognized spoke.

"WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING THEM?"

 **And that's it!**

 **Anyway... Review and Follow, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

"WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING THEM?"

 **Chapter 9**

Romeo was looking around his part of town when he noticed a faint magic signature in the same dark alley that Shiro and Laxus had found Akashi.

He could only assume it was them.

He entered the nearest alley he could find and roof jumped his way in the direction of the signature, which happened to be near the place where Laxus was looking. He messaged Laxus and the girls the location and entered the warehouse.

He automatically was attacked by a whirlwind of runes. He quickly created a net of purple flames and the runes turned into the blonde woman named Storm carrying her broadsword.

Romeo was angry now. He needed to find the two while the rest of the Fairy Tail members got there. "WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING THEM?" he yelled as he raised a blue flame shield to shield himself from the large stream of water directed his way. That water was very powerful however and it pushed him back through the door. Now soaking wet and picking himself up from the rubble; he had small splinters that fell out easily when he shook himself, but now he was surrounded by all three of the other mages. He prepared himself to fight lighting purple flames in one hand and blue ones in the other. Both sides eyed their opponent and charged. Right as they clashed a bolt of lightning appeared before the rune cage and turned into Laxus. That caused the only awake miracle to start and look in the spot that used to be empty.

"I'll explain later kiddo after I get the two of ya out of this mess you somehow got yourselves into." the scarred blonde explained in a slightly hushed tone that ment business.

The blonde then examined the strange cage and then looked around his pockets, "I'm sure Shiro threw a rune dictionary at me a few times... where are ya ya little motherfucker?"

This just caused Murasakibara to sweatdrop. He wished he had his bag of snacks...

Romeo was currently having difficulty with the three opponents in front of him. Storm was attacking with a steady barrage of elemental attacks. Barron had now summoned three monsters and continuously attacked him with what appeared to be a cleaver. Jasper also was keeping him busy with speed magic and clawed gauntlets.

Wendy and Shiro got there just in time to keep Romeo from getting sneak attacked. Shiro had managed to freeze Storm in a block of ice for the moment, and Wendy had trapped Barron and the three monsters into a bauble of air (which was quite hilarious watching him struggle). They then surrounded Jasper, and trapped him in a cage made of all three of their elements before he could escape.

Shiro then went over to Laxus, who had now found the book and was figuring out if there was any way to break the shield without being a rune mage.

 _"Are you ready to heat the room up?"_

"...Stupid riddles." was all that Shiro said.

Wendy looked deep in thought. Then she remembered 'heat', "Romeo, send a fire attack at it. Not the blue or yellow ones please..."

"How about all of them?" Romeo asked as he sent a rainbow flame at the cage.

The cage exploded, and sent Murasakibara and Akashi flying. Meanwhile the mages were blinded and choking on the other side of a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared up the dragon slayers breathed in as much fresh air as possible, and Romeo went to retrieve the two miracles. Murasakibara was awake, but he wasn't able to stand, and Akashi was out cold. Laxus took Murasakibara, since he was the tallest, and Romeo took Akashi, being the second tallest, and they set off roof jumping.

They landed next to their house in order to not arouse as much suspicion. Murasakibara looked thoroughly dazed due to that being the first time he had flown over the rooftops in such a way.

"Laxus, give me a boost."

"Why should I midget?"

"Don't call me that! I am going to unlock the door from the inside, but I need to go through the window. Romeo is carrying Akashi and Wendy is wearing a skirt."

That was true. Shiro didn't like skirts as much and always had a pair of shorts or leggings on when wearing them.

And with that, Shiro climbed into the house through the window and unlocked the back door. The group entered the house and made a beeline for the living room. Wendy then took control. She ordered the two miracles to be put on the couches, and for the two boys to wait outside until instructed to come inside.

"We're sure you have a lot of questions Murasakibara, but right now we need to get you two healed as much as possible." Wendy said. Shiro meanwhile had begun getting his injuries cleaned up while Wendy went to tend to Akashi, who was in the worst condition. Wendy then began to use her healing magic.

Shiro wasn't able to use healing magic, so she instead put a layer of ice to keep the major injuries from bleeding out before Wendy could get to him. She tried to make the ice not so cold, but it is ice. She did make sure frostbite wouldn't be on the list of injuries though.

She was soon finished and looked over to find Wendy struggling to stay on her feet. She walked over and began using support magic to transfer some of her energy to Wendy.

She was really glad Levy gave her that book on support magic. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at it, so she still wasted a lot of precious energy. Both dragon slayers were still exhausted, so they only lasted another fifteen minutes or so before they passed out right then and there. That in turn caused Murasakibara to panic.

Laxus entered the room wondering what the commotion was. He found Shiro and Wendy unconscious and sighed, "They overdid it again."

He walked over and picked the two up and left the room; he returned with bandages.

"They are out of commission for a while, so I need to finish what they started."

He continues on to bandage the worst of the damage. He also gave them some clothes to change into leaving Akashi's next to the couch he was on since he wasn't awake yet, and left the room.

Murasakibara then changed into his temporary clothing. He was wearing a purple t-shirt that was a few sizes too big due to it belonging to Laxus, and a pair of shorts that were a little large. Akashi had a red t-shirt and grey shorts belonging to Romeo since they were around the same size.

Speaking of Akashi, it seemed he was on the verge of waking up. His eyes opened slowly to get used to the light, and he tried sitting up only to flinch in pain halfway up.

"Aka-chin, don't push yourself." Murasakibara said worriedly. He was sadly confined to the couch at the moment because of his leg and other injuries so he couldn't help his captain. Akashi laid back down and looked in Murasakibara's direction.

"What happened?" he asked.

"All I know is that we got attacked by these people that can apparently use MAGIC, and Shiro-chin and the rest of her group saved us with their own magic. We're in their house again."

Akashi looked around and noticed Murasakibara was correct. He was in the living room again.

He once again tried sitting up, and with a little difficulty, he succeeded. He saw the extra clothes next to him and changed into them.

After Akashi was done changing, Laxus appeared with Romeo in tow. Romeo picked up the bloody clothes and left to put them in the wash. Laxus stayed and told the miracles how he would explain everything tomorrow, since the two had been missing for a while, and it was already late. He had brought with him two plates of food he had prepared.

"Now I know both of ya kids have lots of questions, but for now, it's getting late, so eat and get some sleep. I will tell your parents of your whereabouts so they don't worry."

The two miracles nodded at the dragon slayer and dug in to the food. It wasn't bad; it was actually quite good. They made quick work of the food, and when they finished, they fell asleep just as quickly. Laxus was currently on the phone calling the families of the (recently found) miracles. They were as one would expect a family to be if their child had just disappeared; they were worried sick.

He then had to explain in great detail why it was better for the Miracles to stay at his house for the night instead of having them return home.

Thankfully the parents accepted the facts and the conversation ended sooner rather than later.

Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. The two kids would want a very thorough explanation when they woke up tomorrow.

Tomorrow was bound to be a long day.

 **And that's it!**

 **Anyway... Review and Follow, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! Yes, I am alive. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

Suddenly a thought popped into his mind. The two kids would want a very thorough explanation when they woke up tomorrow.

Tomorrow was bound to be a long day.

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning came too quickly for the mages. The two basketball players woke up to the alarms in the rooms. They listened for a while to see if the mages would turn the loud devices off.

Their answer were two loud crashes from both rooms, and two new holes formed in the doors with alarm clocks in different stages of brokenness.

The girls came out first, and they noticed the alarm clocks.

"Darn it!" Shiro exclaimed, "That's the fifth one this week...right?" she questioned looking to Wendy for confirmation.

"Somewhere around that number, yes."

"I thought so, yesterday's alarm ended up in our neighbor's pond... at least ours did. Pretty sure the pond is still frozen solid."

The two miracles were wondering why one of the alarms was encased in ice looking like it endured a hurricane while the other on looked like it was in a forest fire during a lightning storm. Then they remembered that they could use magic. Murasakibara was the only one awake at the time, so he had taken the time to describe it to Akashi.

Their magic seemed to be based on elements, and it probably gave them some boosts or they probably wouldn't be able to do half the things they do. Wendy was able to hover, if not fly, without any assistance but the wind, Shiro could basically turn any surface into a skating rink, Romeo's fire had different characteristics based on color if he remembered right, and Laxus can pretty much turn into lightning. At least they had an idea of why the group was so tough.

After all the mages had come to the living room with the boys carrying extra plates of food for the miracles. The breakfast was a simple meal of pancakes eggs and bacon. During the meal the basketball players asked the mages many questions. How can they use magic? Who were the other three people? Why were they used as bait?

The last question was asked by Murasakibara apparently. He had overheard Storm, Barron, and Jasper discussing how now that they had two of the kids, they just wait for the Fairy Tail members to arrive. He had put his brain to use overnight and realized they were probably being used to set a trap. Why? What did they do?

"Those three probably don't want us interfering with their plans for this world. Whatever their plans are." Romeo commented. The other three nodded.

"Anyway, you guys deserve an explanation," Wendy began, "but first, I think it is better for all of us if we call for the rest of the Generation. Nijimura should come, too."

Shiro then tossed a phone to Laxus, and told him to start calling.

It took a while, but eventually all the generation of miracles were in the living room.

"Alright," Shiro began, "We were going to keep this a secret for a little while longer, but considering the circumstances, we have to tell."

The miracles save for Nijimura, who was already aware of the knowledge, waited for what she had to say.

She took a deep breath and began, "... We're from another world, where magic is common, and we were sent here on a mission because of the three that captured you two."

... Silence...

"WHAAAAT!" was the silence's only disruption caused by Kise, Aomine, and Midorima. Nijimura stayed silent since he already was aware of this, and the rest felt their eyes widen to the size of basketballs.

Wendy then took over due to Shiro's refusal to utter another syllable.

"What Shiro says is the truth. We are humans capable of using magic, called mages, and our world is called Earthland instead of just Earth. We are also a part of the best mages guild known as Fairy Tail. We were sent here on a job, a type of mission clients can post on a guild's request board for the mages in the guild to take and complete, because there have been disturbances sensed on this planet that need to be taken care of." Wendy responded. "Do any of you guys have questions?"

Akashi spoke up before anyone else, "Murasakibara said all of you used a sort of elemental magic, so is that how all magic works? Or is it more complicated? I also am curious about what the... disturbances are."

Laxus answered, "Not all magic is elemental, or even remotely like ours. It varies from mage to mage. Shiro, Wendy and I all use a magic called dragon slayer magic. We learned different elements of dragon slaying magic based off of the dragon that raised us, or what lacrima we had implanted into us. Shiro and Wendy were raised by the sky and ice dragon respectively while I had a lacrima implant to gain lightning dragon slaying powers. Romeo however uses a type of magic called rainbow fire. It is not a form of dragon slaying magic, but like dragon slayer magic it is a caster type of magic. And as the name says, it basically gives him the power to manipulate different colors of flame that have different properties."

"So THAT'S why you were so cold when you jumped on my back!" Aomine cried accusingly.

"Yes. I always have to keep my body temperature around negative ten or less. I don't do well in hot temperatures. Which is why I ate all those popsicles that one day. Laxus forgot to mention dragon slayers are able to eat their element from a separate source for a bit of a boost in magic energy. Wendy and I got pretty lucky since ice and air are pretty easy to come across, but Laxus would need to wait for a lightning storm to gain a power boost."

"Any questions so far?" Romeo asked.

"I have one." Akashi stated, "What is this lacrima Laxus spoke of?"

Laxus answered, "A lacrima is a type of crystal that runs on magic energy to serve different purposes. Lacrimas kind of replace electrically run tools like televisions and phones along with some miscellaneous objects. They can also give certain powers if implanted into someone. Laxus had a dragon Lacrima implanted into him to give him lightning dragon slayer magic. Some types of lacrima are capable of dangerous spells if triggered as well."

Kise asked next, "Um... can we see your magic!?"

Shiro answered by making it snow **in the room**. Then Wendy blew the snow towards Romeo who melted it with orange flames while Laxus turned the lights out then on again without going for the switch.

If any miracle's jaw, with the exception of Nijimura, wasn't on the floor yet, all of them were now.

"Anyway," Romeo continued, "The reasons we were sent here were not to show off magic in this world. Quite the opposite actually. We were sent to investigate the odd weather conditions, stop any monsters from attacking or getting too close to civilization, and protect you guys."

"Why us?" Aomine asked.

"Because you have a lot of... presence and power to the monsters." Wendy said as she struggled to put thoughts into words the miracles understood, "They see you as a threat. Yes that does include Kuroko."

At least they got a laugh from the last sentence. "Kuroko" and "lots of presence" to not fit with each other in the least!

"Anyway, Akashi and Murasakibara, you will have to stay here for a while, so I already called both of your parents and told them you were safe.

The two miracles nodded knowing they weren't going to get anywhere with the stubborn group. They didn't mind the stay much, either. Murasakibara had quickly learned the group would always create enough food for an army since three of them were Dragon Slayers with the same enormous appetite as their former mentors. It was quite strange eating with a large group like this since both the miracles weren't really used to the mages talking so casually about magic and other strange things.

It was strange, but not unpleasant.

It was a school day, but the mages had already gotten the miracles the work they had missed along with themselves to keep up their student persona. They were also taking the day off to look after the miracles, and to patrol the city. They had already explored that warehouse the night prior, and there was no sign of the three the mages were beginning to dub the "Extremely Annoying Trio". Shiro had wanted to add a few more colorful words, but the rest of the team said it would be too long and would take too much time to say.

It was too bad. Some of Shiro's insults had gotten quite creative.

 **And that's it!**

 **Anyway... Review and Follow, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! I am still alive. I apologize for the length of time taken to make this chapter. Writer's block is a pain, and I keep getting new ideas for things OTHER than this** **. Then there is school...**

 **Alright... excuses aside... I am here now. Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them.**

It was a school day, but the mages had already gotten the miracles the work they had missed along with themselves to keep up their student persona. They were also taking the day off to look after the miracles, and to patrol the city. They had already explored that warehouse the night prior, and there was no sign of the three the mages were beginning to dub the "Extremely Annoying Trio". Shiro had wanted to add a few more colorful words, but the rest of the team said it would be too long and would take too much time to say.

It was too bad. Some of Shiro's insults had gotten quite creative.

 **Chapter 11**

The miracles were having difficulty returning to normal lives and pretending nothing happened, but they were trying their best.

However, it was clear as day that they were still either in shock or deep in thought from that night. Akashi and Murasakibara were still recovering, and would probably not return until the end of the week. The leftover Miracles tried their hardest in practice to make up for it while two of their players were injured.

Kise was utterly confused. How did they not find out about the group? They were hiding all of this right under their _noses_ ; even with the suspicious behavior, running off in the middle of parties being one such behavior, they wouldn't have suspected something quite like this! People from another WORLD, with MAGIC, coming to protect THEM! This was crazier than his personal mob of fangirls, and that is saying something.

Aomine was thinking along the same lines, including Kise's fangirls, but he also used his brain (for once) and reasoned that it actually made a strange sort of sense and fit into the previous actions taken by the group. He was worried for his team mates, and he had even lost a few points in practice matches for trivial mistakes that he never would have missed. The non-first stringers were amazed at such an occurrence while Coach Shirogane was forced to give the miracles a temporary break to settle their emotions.

Momoi was just worried. When she heard the story, no matter how crazy it was, she knew they were telling the truth. However, her worry for her team was obvious, and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop herself from worrying who would be attacked next.

Visibly, Midorima was the least affected, but if one were to pay more attention, he seemed to become even MORE attached to his lucky items and Oha-Asa. He tried to keep it together on the outside to assist the team through the emotional tornado the Miracles were consumed in. It was taking a toll on his sleeping hours, too.

Kuroko kept a blank face to the chaos, but even people that never noticed him have begun to catch glimpses of him. His misdirection wasn't working.

It was safe to say, basketball would not be good today. Everyone was too worried for their fallen teammates to notice anything around them.

When everyone was in the gym, coach Shirogane took one look at them and sighed.

"You all are worried for Akashi and Murasakibara."

They nodded.

"...We will pay them a visit then, but there is no need to worry. Shiro and Wendy are an amazing team."

They all perked up at the thought of visiting their friends and left to gather their things.

The walk was quicker than usual since everyone was hurrying in their excitement to see their two downed teammates.

They rang the doorbell, and once again loud crashes and yells were heard. Out came the trio battling for the honor of getting the door.

Thankfully this time everyone had the brains to dodge the tiny lions before they got bulldozed; Kise and Aomine were still having nightmares.

Laxus came to the entrance and took out a megaphone, where he got it is up for debate, "YOU'RE BLOCKING THE ENTRANCE!" he shouted into it.

The result was instantaneous. Shiro and Wendy covered their ears in pain while simultaneously throwing Romeo across the yard. They stood up and entered the house after greeting the Miracles. As they entered, Laxus stated, "You might wan' ta fix the couch you toppled on the way to the door." causing Romeo to snicker.

"You helped with that, to Romeo."

"Darn it."

Romeo, now with a few twigs and leaves in his hair, along with a few scratches, entered the house to help fix the destroyed living room.

Destroyed was a nice way to put it. Furniture was flipped over, probably on accident, a painting fell from where it used to hang, there was ice and scorch marks in a few places as well as a dent in the wall.

Shirogane whistled lightly, "If this is you three getting the door, I don't think I want to know what you three are like in a battle."

The four mages laughed, "Trust me," Shiro began, "this is nothing. If Natsu, Gray, or Erza were here, this house wouldn't be STANDING within a day. Even for getting the door."

"Shiro could easily beat two out of three of them, Natsu and Gray, and with difficulty, she can defeat Erza," Wendy explained, "they are just a lot more magic-happy in fights than the three of us are. We try to keep property damage to a minimum."

That caused everyone to stop and think _How much damage is a minimum to them!?_ due to seeing the living room in such a state.

Their faces were priceless.

"You guys can come in further than the entrance, you know." Romeo commented as he hung a painting back on the wall.

It was good to see Akashi and Murasakibara. Thanks to Wendy and Shiro, they could move around the house, but they were still taking it easy. The mages said anyone who wanted to can stay for dinner, or overnight. Everyone stayed for the food, and Kuroko, Aomine, and Kise decided to stay over after calling their parents for approval. It was a happy day for the group as they simply took the time to lay back and smell the roses before they withered in the upcoming storm.

Everyone but the two blue-haired and blonde people left while they got ready for bed. They had chosen to sleep in the living room with their two teammates, and the three younger mages decided to join them. They were currently telling a tale involving Cana slipping alcohol into Shiro's shaved ice, and getting her drunk.

"And... And then she-she jumped up onto the stage, created a- a sword of ice, and-and she-she screamed "FOR THE KITTIES!" Romeo described between bouts of uncontrollable laughter. Wendy laughed at some parts since it was a funny story, and Shiro looked on the verge of freezing Romeo to the bushes in their neighbor's yard and leaving him there.

The story goes, Shiro was eating her shaved ice, watermelon flavored, in peace, when she was pulled into a guild-fight by Natsu and Gajeel and a flying table. Cana seemed to decide that was the time for an innocent prank. Mira was getting the ice, and Cana took that time to sneak in and pour some alcohol into the flavoring. Shiro was drunk before the guild knew what happened, and she randomly decided she loved cats more than anything else and declared it by jumping onto the stage and forming her katana. She held it up in the air and yelled, "FOR THE KITTIES!" and dived into the newly occurring guild-fight that formed over Natsu and Gray fighting over who had the better sock puppet.

All in all, many were entertained.

 **In another abandoned warehouse...**

Jasper gritted his sharp teeth and let out a growl. Why was it so hard to get rid of a few Fairy-brats? Storm and Barron had excused themselves in order to recover from injuries, and so they wouldn't have to face the man's fury.

He stood up from his throne of crates and paced the empty room. The kids were strong, but they also had one weakness, friends and family. The Ice girl was also not as resilient to heat as she let people believe. If she ran out of energy to maintain her body temperature, it would rise and hurt her greatly.

He smirked. He knew exactly what to do. Those Fairy-brats were going down.

 **And that's it!**

 **Anyway... Review and Follow, and I hope you enjoyed. Once again I apologize to all still reading this about the late update. I am also going to say that anyone reading my other story, The Quadwizard Tournament: an Old Debt, I have not given up on it, and if things go well, I plan to get the next chapter out by the end of next week. I am determined!**

 **Thank you all! Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there! I am still alive. I'm so sorry, please don't kill me... I won't even make excuses. I literally wrote half of this today so I could post it.**

 **Anyway, I am here now. Remember to review and follow; I will try to get another chapter for both my stories asap. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Kuroko no Baskue. They belong to the people that made them, which is definitely NOT me.**

He stood up from his throne of crates and paced the empty room. The kids were strong, but they also had one weakness, friends and family. The Ice girl was also not as resilient to heat as she let people believe. If she ran out of energy to maintain her body temperature, it would rise and hurt her greatly.

He smirked. He knew exactly what to do. Those Fairy-brats were going down.

 **Chapter 12**

"I still don't get what the point is in learning the life cycle of a chicken!" Shiro exclaimed, "We get it already! Chicken hatches, Chicken grows big and fat, Chicken lays eggs, more Chickens come, Chicken dies! That lesson could easily have taken five minutes."

Akashi watched in amusement as the shorter dragon slayer ranted about chickens, and it was all because of the biology teacher reviewing life cycles.

The other two mages sighed at the petite girl's antics, for the girl would not stop ranting until she had satisfied her annoyance. It was one of the few times the girl was willing to talk for longer than a minute at a time.

The group was returning from school like usual. They had also watched a practice match with another school the Miracles were challenged by. If they remember correctly the place was called Kaijo.

"What do you all plan to do today?" Akashi asked.

"Well," Romeo began, "We were going to do our usual patrols with Laxus, then homework, the bane of our existence, and we were planning to contact the guild. Everyone probably misses us a lot, and we need to report."

"I see." Akashi said, "Do you think I could meet them someday?"

"Probably not in person, but maybe we can introduce you during a less serious conversation. We'll tell them about you if you want."

Akashi thought for a moment, "Giving them some prior warning would be nice. You have told me a bit about them, so there is no point keeping us secret."

"Sure." Romeo continues his quest of trying to calm Shiro down enough to have a civilized chat.

It took a while, but eventually, she was cooled back down to some point below negative ten degrees Fahrenheit. A good thing, too. If her temperature raised any further she would have ended up hospitalized instead of carried piggy-back style by Romeo.

At least the rest of the walk was in peace and quiet...

The mages walked into their living room and turned on the lacrima shaped like a desktop. They were greeted with the sight of a guild fight, and a drunk guild master. Apparently Sabertooth was also visiting, so the fight was more intense than usual. If only Shiro had some popcorn; this was true entertainment!

The mages were greeted happily by the exceeds and Team Natsu. Laxus also was greeted enthusiastically by Freed, you'd think he had a crush on the dragon slayer.

Where was Shiro's popcorn when she needed it?

While Shiro dug around the kitchen in an attempt to find the elusive snack, Romeo and Wendy reported their findings.

"Hmm..." Makarov hummed, "You said the leader's name was Jasper? And his followers being named Storm and Barron?"

"Yes to both." Shiro responded as she came into the room with a bag of newly popped popcorn, only chilled by her powers so her temperature would be maintained without effort on her end. She offered the bag to Wendy, who took a few, and Romeo stole some as well. Laxus already had gotten his own bag from who-knows-where and cooked it with his lightning.

Master Makarov was deep in thought, surprising considering how drunk he appeared. Then again, he was _Fairy Tail's Guild Master_ , if he could handle a bunch of rowdy brats, he could hold his liquor, "What was their magic?"

"Storm was using rune magic with a sword as a medium. She focuses on elemental attacks and is able to use this to affect the weather." Shiro answered, trying not to shudder at the time she nearly was burnt to a crisp by a giant fire snake. Thankfully Romeo had intercepted before the attack hit or she would have left with more than a few injuries.

"I think Jasper uses speed magic and some form of requip magic. His gauntlets suddenly turn into weapons, usually claws." Romeo continues.

"Barron uses a summoning magic, not unlike Lucy's, but it summons monsters from our world, answering what the cause of the monsters is. It's also a caster magic instead of a holder. He also uses a cleaver." Wendy finishes for the group, "Do you recognize them, Master?"

"Yes. They are the ace trio of a dark guild known as Satan Wings. I am not sure their reasons, but I do know that they're not to be underestimated. You know what happens when your temperature raises too high, Shiro."

Shiro nodded as she munched thoughtfully on her snack.

"Wendy, while you have the most stamina of your group, the trio is a group of heavy hitters. They will attack, and they will attack hard."

Wendy grimaced as she rubbed her arm where one of Barron's monsters had caught her. The injury was healed, but not fully since she was short on energy. It left bruising.

"Romeo, while you are better than Natsu in this aspect, you are still easy to get to emotionally. They will attempt to break through you both physically and emotionally. That goes for all of you. Laxus, be careful, and bring the children back safely, preferably with yourself as well."

Laxus smiled a bit at the attempt at a joke, but nodded. Romeo's expression turned grim as he thought over what could happen.

It was nearing dinner time, though, so the group hung up and ate their food in a tense quiet that had not been seen in that household for some time.

Eventually Shiro had enough, "Guys, we need to cheer up and act social." she said with the straightest face she could. When _Shiro_ was telling the people to talk more, you know something is up.

Romeo reached over the fried chicken to feel Shiro's forehead, "Are you feeling alright, Shiro? You're actually asking us to socialize. Do you need a hospital?"

She slapped his head away with a pout, "I do not need a hospital Fire Boy, and when I say 'peace and quiet', I mean PEACE and quiet, not quiet-with-enough-tenseness-in-the-air-that-Gajeel-can't-cut-through-it-with-his-magic."

The group laughed as dinner continued with a much more welcoming atmosphere.

They went to bed much for cheered up than a few hours prior, and slept oblivious to the three figures approaching three separate houses: two mansions and a regular house close to the school.

 **And that's it!**

 **Anyway... Review and Follow, and I hope you enjoyed. Once again I apologize to all still reading this about the late update. I am also going to say that anyone reading my other story, The Quadwizard Tournament: an Old Debt, the next chapter is in progress. It's coming slowly, but it's progress.**

 **Thank you all! Bye bye!**


	13. I'm so sorry!

**Hi there! I am still alive. I'm so sorry, please don't kill me...**

 **I have decided after rereading this that it just doesn't seem to be going anywhere I want it to go. Thus, I've decided I would rewrite it. I've been running low on motivation, but I feel this story would work better if I rewrote it from scratch. It has potential unlike the very first story I published *shudder***

 **Anyway... I hope you enjoyed. Once again I apologize to all still reading this about the disappointment. I am also going to say that anyone reading my other story, The Quadwizard Tournament: an Old Debt, the next chapter is progressing, and I don't plan on discontinuing it or any of that. It's coming slowly, but it's coming.**

 **I will publish this under the title _A Mission to Teiko: 2.0._**

 **Thank you, all, and I hope you can provide any input on what you would want in the new version. Do you want a total rewrite from the groundwork up, or would you like me to modify some specific points?**


End file.
